MSN J rockers version!
by Riki - sama
Summary: J Rockers : Quand deux couples commencent leurs histoires à partir d'msn! OS 1 : style kawaii, ou comment prendre le coeur d'un nain blond en racontant des conneries! OS 2 : HOT! ou un dédomagement...très particulier! Venez lire! réécrit
1. Chapter 1

_**MSN – J rockers version !**_

**Couple : **Miyavi x Ruki

**Résumé :** Miyavi et Ruki sont pote depuis longtemps mais comme le chanteur brun a tendance à dire des conneries, ça va pas le faire sur le net !(- -')

**Note de l'auteur : **_Euh…ça m'est venu comme ça…mais je pense qu'elle est sympa, c'teuh fic !_

_**OoOoO**_

_C'était un soir comme les autres, Miyavi un chanteur/guitariste très connu décida d'envoyer un mail à son nain blond préféré, Ruki : chanteur de GazettE, il adorait surtout le faire rougir et le frustrer. Rien que de penser à sa petite bouilli de gamin tout rouge kawaii de gêne lui faisait naitre un grand sourire bien nias._

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

Salut mon bo blond, sa beigne ?

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

Salut bo brun^^ oui sa va et toi ?

Et comment sa « TON » bo blond ? qui a dit que je t'appartenais ?

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

Oh mais moi sa va très bien _'tit ange_, et oui, ta beauté blonde elle m'appartient !

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

…= = BAKA!… je suis pas à toi xp !

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

Tu veux que je change de pseudo c'est ça ? ! (è é) eh bah nan ! je vais pas changer mon super bo pseudo rien que pour tes beaux yeux !

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

Bien sur que non !

Oui j'ai de beaux yeux j'avoue ! Et mes superbes yeux te voient bien comme une bête au pieu…mmmhh j'en bande ! ! !

_Miyavi rigolait comme un taré en imaginant la tête de Ruki en lisant ça._

_Ruki de son coté, était devant son écran et était paralysé, de plus que son teint était rouge, très très rouge même ! Le blondinet ne savait plus quoi répondre à cet excentrique._

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

…Mais sa va pas de dire des trucs pareil spèce de pervers ?

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

Keski ya tu te sens géné ?

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

OUI !...t'es vraiment qu'un pervers !

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

Oui et fière de l'être^^

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

Saleté !

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

Voui je sais^^

T où là ?

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

Ds un hotel, pk ?

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

Oh pour savoir t'inquiète !

Ds quel ville ?

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

Vouais, à Kyoto, et toi t où ?

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

Cool, moi aussi ! Je dois faire un 'tit concert se soir.

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

Super !^^ On pourrai se voir ?

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

C'est une proposition mon bo chanteur version – mini ?

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

M-Mais…raah ! si tu veux pas tu le dis ! ! ! ! ! !

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

M'enfin, calme toi !

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

T'es chiant à la fin !

Remarque c'est pour ça que tout le monde t'aime

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

Oui c'est vrai ! ^^

…et toi tu m'aime ?

_Ruki marqua un temps de pose…ça pour aimer Miyavi, il l'aimait…vraiment beaucoup…Ce chanteur réellement excentrique qui le faisait rougir tout le temps...Celui qui se moquait gentiment de lui, qui aimait lui ébouriffer les cheveux, qui lui disait des trucs pervers en face, sans aucune retenu, qui le protégeait à l'époque de leur jeunesse et qui prenait soin de lui*… se remémorer tout ça fit faire un léger sourire à Ruki...et le brun était il amoureux de lui ? Il disait toujours qu'il l'adorait mais peut être que Miyavi était-il lui aussi amoureux du petit nain blond ?_

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

T toujours là ?

Ou bien je t'ai cassé ? c'est la vérité et tu sais plus quoi répondre ? hé hé

_Bien sur c'était trop beau pour être vrai, comment le grand Miyavi-sama pourrait l'aimer ? Il était trop imbu de lui-même..mais dire ça c'était…méchant ?..._

_Ruki n'était plus un gamin mais une larme dévala sa joue…c'était vraiment injuste…il avait tant espéré mais finalement c'était pour rien…et voilà, Miya a réussi définitivement à le faire pleurer._

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**dit :**__

T'es qu'un crétin ! me parle plus jamais !

_**I'm a angel ? No, I'm a devil! **_**S'est déconnecté**

_Alors là…il était dans la merde comme on dit, le petit chanteur blond avait très mal réagit…_

_Le lendemain matin, dans sa chambre luxueuse, Miyavi était allongé sur un canapé comme une masse en baillant et en changeant de chaînes tout le temps, pour finalement s'arrêter sur les news d'aujourd'hui._

« **La présentatrice : **Et maintenant parlons musique, le chanteur du célèbre groupe – The GazettE a attrapé la crève, il était hospitalisé ce matin, mais rassurer vous, il n'a rien de grave et sortira dans l'après midi… »

_Miyavi prit tout de suite son téléphone pour appeler Aoi, un des ses meilleurs potes mais il était pas dispo alors il se connecta._

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

_Aoi ! salut, que ce qui s'est passé avec Ru' ? !_

_**Mister People **_**dit : **__

_Hey du calme mon grand, Ruki est resté sur le balcon de son appart toute la nuit et y avait de la pluie du coup bah il a attrapé la crève et pour l'instant il va pas super bien._

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

_D'ac mais tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?_

_**Mister People **_**dit :**__

_Non pas vraiment, il a juste dit « qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir »…je lui ai demandé c qui c'était passé mais il n'a rien voulu dire, à aucun d'entre nous…tu y es pour qqch ?_

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

…_Peut être bien…_

_**Mister People **_**dit :**__

_Je te préviens Miya, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, c'est le chanteur de mon groupe et l'un de mes meilleurs potes, alors comme tu a l'air l'être très impliqué la dedans tu vas aller lui causer, c'est clair ? ! _

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

_euh d'accord Aoi…_

_**Mister People **_**dit :**__

_Aller file !^^_

_et je veux voir mon chanteur souriant demain sinon je te fais la peau !_

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

_Ok mais…pk ton téléphone est débranché alors que t'es sur le net ?_

_**Mister Peaople **_**dit :**__

_A flème de recharger = =…et toi tu file !_

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**dit:**

_Merci Aoi, j'y vais ^^_

_**OoOresama ForeveroO **_**s'est déconnecté**

…

_On était déjà vers midi, Miyavi se préparer à partir quand soudain…Dans quel hôtel il est Ruki ? ! Puis il reçu un texto._

_**« Alors Oresama, on veut racheter sa faute ? Mais c'est bien fait pour toi xp !**_

_**Alors Ru est sortie y a qq temps, il est retourné à son appart' à Tokyo, vas y là bas ! ^^**_

_**Kai »**_

_« Kai t'es un ange ! » pensa t il, il couru en direction de sortie de son hôtel et prit le premier taxi qui lui tomba sous la main et demanda au chauffeur de rouler le plus vite possible, mais que allait il lui dire lui enfaite ? C'est à cause de lui que Ruki est tombé malade après tout et en ce moment il peut, peut être plus chanter…c'était de sa faute et dieu sait à quel point il s'en voulait mais la réaction du chanteur ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : il avait visé juste, donc il l'aimait ! ! ! _

_Quelque heures après, Miyavi senti une main secouer son épaule puis ouvrit les yeux, le chauffeur était en train d'essayer de le réveiller, après s'être vraiment réveillé Miya sortie de la voiture en payant à l'homme. Il entra vite dans le bâtiment et comme l'ascenseur était occupé, il couru comme un dingue dans les escaliers (mais comme dans le passé il voulait devenir footballer, c'était pas un problème pour lui que de courir à cette vitesse de plus si c'était pour son Ruki d'amour il était près à tout !)_

_Il arriva au 8ème étage, repris deux secondes sont souffle, et sonna à la porte 39…personne ne répondit…il ré-sonna et encore une fois : personne, il se mit à taper la porte._

« **Miyavi : **Ruki putain, je sais que t'es là ! Ouvres moi ! je veux te parler ! Ruki ! ! ! ! »

_Dit il en continuant de frapper la porte encore et encore jusqu'à entendre un clic, le fameux clic des portes qui s'ouvrent et y vit son nain chéri dans une couverture noir, ayant légèrement l'air dans les vapes, le nez et les joues rosies. Il se rendit compte aux bout de deux minutes que c'était Miyavi devant sa porte, il s'empressa de la fermer mais un pied l'en empêcha._

« **Ruki : **…part Miyavi, je veux pas te voir !

**Miyavi : **mais Ruki !

**Ruki : **quoi « mais Ruki » ? ! Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas te voir alors dis moi ce que t'as pas compris la dans cette phrase ? !

**Miyavi : **Je t'avais posé cette question sérieusement, si c'est ce que tu t'es demandé !...Ecoutes…si je t'ai posé cette question c'est pas pour rien enfaite, c'est parce que…eh bien je…je t'aime…

**Ruki : ***stupéfait*…t-tu…m'aimes ?

**Miyavi : ***gêné* ou-oui et…et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi ! »

_Fit il cette fois en le regardant droit dans les yeux dans un franc regard…qui fit fondre le petit chanteur blond, qui laissa tomber sa couverture en vint sauter au cou du grand et beau brun en pleurant de joie._

« **Ruki : **Si tu savais à depuis combien de temps j'attends ces mots…je t'aime Miya ! »

_Et vint coller ses lèvres rosies et pulpeuses sur celles de Miyavi, qui étirait large sourire heureux…_

_**OoOoO**_

_*C'est un truc tout droit sortie de mon imagination, si c'est vrai je ne sais pas mais bon…- -'_

_Alors ça vous a plus ? moi j'ai trouvé ça marrent à écrire même si par moment j'avais vraiment pas d'inspiration = =…sinon je ferai peut être un autre one shoot de MSN mais pour l'instant je sais pas…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**MSN – J rockers version !**_

**Couple : **Saga x Reita

**Résumé :** Quand Saga doit remboursé Reita sur un plan…pas comme les autres !

**Note de l'auteur : **_Et voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_Ce matin là était et restera pour toujours un matin pas comme les autres…_

_Reita se leva rapidement et se remémorait sa discussion de la veille avec son « ex » et puis donna un coup de pieds à la table de nuit qui se trouvait, malheureusement pour elle, sur son passage._

_« _**Reita : **Putain de merde ! »

_Il alla s'installer devant son PC et se connecta, il avait envie de voir, enfin plutôt parler qu'à une seule personne._

_**BANDERA AUX POUVOIR ! ! ! ! **_**dit:**

Alors tu t'es bien amusé, salop ? !

_**°Saga-sama THE BG !° **_**dit:**

Roh, ça vat u va pas me fair la gueule pour ça quand meme !

_**BANDERA AUX POUVOIR! ! ! ! **_**dit:**

Bah si tiens ! Tu te rends compte de se que t'as fait merde !

_**°Saga-sama THE BG !° **_**dit:**

Oui et alors ? Je lui ai juste proposé de venir avec moi ! Elle était pas obligé d'accepter !

_**BANDERA AUX POUVOIR! ! ! ! **_**dit:**

Tu lui a proposé ?

Elle m'a dit que tu lui a fait une vrai déclaration d'amour et qu'elle te trouvait mieux que moi.

_**°Saga-sama THE BG !° **_**dit:**

XDDDDDDDD ! Elle folle cette meuf ! Je n'allais pas faire une déclar' à une meuf que je connais à peine quand meme ! Je lui ai juste proposé d'aller s'amuser et elle a accépté ! En plus c'est meme pas un bon coup aux pieux !

_**BANDERA AUX POUVOIR! ! ! ! **_**dit:**

Un coup aux pieux ? ! Attends, tu veux dire qu'elle m'a quitté juste pour une nuit ? !

_**°Saga-sama THE BG !° **_**dit:**

Mais oui ! je lui proposé de S'AMUSER ! ! ! ! Rien d'autre et avoue quand meme que coucher avec elle c'était pas super, je connais tes gouts mon chère !

_**BANDERA AUX POUVOIR! ! ! ! **_**dit:**

C'est claire qu'elle est pas bonne aux pieux mais quand meme !

_**°Saga-sama THE BG !° **_**dit:**

Hey ho! Je te dis qu'elle a accepté ma proposition!

_**BANDERA AUX POUVOIR! **_**dit:**

Ouais ça j'avais compris

Mais maintenant je suis en manque !

Je veux du remboursement ! (è.é)

_**°Saga-sama THE BG !° **_**dit:**

Ah ça oui, c'est important !

Quand tu veux !

_**BANDERA AUX POUVOIR! ! ! ! **_**dit:**

…t'es sérieux ?

_**°Saga-sama THE BG !° **_**dit:**

Oh que oui.

_**BANDERA AUX POUVOIR! ! ! ! **_**dit:**

Attends tu veux vraiment…me rembourser ?

Tu sais je suis très exigeant !

_**°Saga-sama THE BG !° **_**dit:**

Oh mais tu sais j'aime rembourser surtout si c'est un Apollon comme toi!^^

_**BANDERA AUX POUVOIR! ! ! ! **_**dit:**

*bonhomme tout rouge* c'est que tu sais faire rougir, spèce de bête de s*xe

_**°Saga-sama THE BG !° **_**dit:**

Tu sais j'ai plein d'autres spécialités, si tu veux, tu peux venir tester!

_**BANDERA AUX POUVOIR! ! ! ! **_**dit:**

OK ! J'arrive !

_**°Saga-sama THE BG !° **_**dit:**

Je t'attends mon poussin !

…

_Reita ne se rendait encore pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il a proposé à son ami de se faire gentiment violer par lui…après tout pourquoi pas…il était beau et sexy, marrent et pervers et…tout simplement parfait pour Reita et puis il était vraiment en manque, fallait qu'il se soulage. De plus, si sa copine l'avait quitté pour Saga donc il devait être bon…un large sourire pervers s'étira sur les lèvres du bassiste des GazettO, il allait jouer aux jeux d'adulte…il passa dans un sex shop et y prit quelques accessoires « indispensable » pour son affaire. Puis reprit sa route en direction de chez Saga…_

…

_Arrivé devant son appart', il sonna à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard son _Saga-sama _lui ouvrait la mine pas réveillé, pas coiffé…mais maquillé avec un kimono rouge et noir très sexy, à moitié ouvert bien sur ! Reita en resta sans voix, puis le reluqua sans discrétion._

« **Saga : **T'en as mit du temps, beau mec ! Tu compte me reluquer longtemps *faisant légèrement tomber son kimono de ses épaules* ou tu compte enfin y gouter_ ? _*sourire pervers plein de sous entendus*

**Reita : ***le fixe*…dire qu'à un moment j'ai hésité pour venir…je sens que je vais pas m'en plaindre…de plus j'ai besoin d'un très gros remboursement ! ! !

**Saga : **Avec plaisir ! »

_Et Saga se jeta sans attendre sur le bassiste des GazettO, sellant leurs lèvres pour un baiser torride. Reita fini par rentrer définitivement dans l'appartement et plaqua Saga contre le mur pour approfondir leur baiser, les mains du plus âgé étaient sur les petites fesses toutes mignonnes du beau gosse des Alice Nine puis…il se retira !_

« **Saga : ***choqué et surprit* que ce qu'il y a Rei ?

**Reita : **t'es vraiment trop sexy la dedans…mais j'ai dis que tu allais me rembourser et beaucoup rembourser ! Enfin, va dans ta chambre et allonge toi sur ton lit.

**Saga : **Mais/

**Reita : **Ne te pose pas de questions, ce sera marrent »

_Saga acquiesça et parti dans la chambre, non sans un regard interrogateur pour Reita._

_Reita de son coté, prit son petit paquet contenant des achats fait un eu plus tôt dans la journée et se dirigea vers cette fameuse chambre, il ouvrit la porte et vit Saga en train de l'attendre, assit nonchalamment sur le lit les yeux fermé. Reita s'approcha de lui sans bruit et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Saga ouvrit les yeux et le regarda un moment._

« **Saga : **…alors ?

**Reita : **J'ai ce qu'il faut, allonge toi… »

_Saga trouvait le comportement de Reita très étrange mais s'allongea sur son lit quand même, Reita se positionna à califourchon sur lui et prit quelques objets…aux tons léopards…_

« **Saga : **Que ce que ? »

_Le bandé lui laissa pas trop le temps de parler et emprisonna ces deux poignets aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes très…sexy, léopards qu'il avait acheté dans le sex shop tout à l'heure._

« **Saga : **Rei d'où est ce que tu sors ça ?

**Reita : **D'un super magazine vers chez toi…je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire ! *sourire ULTRA pervers*

**Saga : ***tout rouge* oh !

**Reita : **allez maintenant on va vraiment jouer ! »

_Après de nombreux sourires pervers échangés, Reita s'attaqua au cou de Saga, le suçotant et mordillant plusieurs fois, le léchant d'une manière très sensuelle que lui seul savait exécuter, faisant gémir comme un dingue le bassiste des Alice Nine. Reita laissait des marques, des suçons, tellement parfait …Saga gémissaient de plus en plus fort._

« **REita : **Calme toi, mon chou, on ne fait que commencer *chuchotant à son oreille*_ Je vais t'emmener au septième ciel…_*sourire very pervers*

**Saga : **hmm…ah oui vas y, profite autant que tu veux !

**REita : **je ne vais pas me gêner mais retiens toi, je ne fais que commencer ! »

_Reita tira d'un coup sur le kimono de Saga et celui-ci tomba tout seul laissant apercevoir un corps nu et parfait en dessous, il descendit le long du son torse, Saga se cambrait sous les effets du plaisir, tirant sur ses menottes avec une grande force, tellement fort qu'il commençait à saigner mais de ça, il s'en fichait. Reita retraça toutes les courbes du corps de l'autre bassiste, il enroulait sa langue autour du nombril de Saga, faisant monter le tau d'adrénaline des deux corps. Reita s'arrêta un moment pour admirer son « remboursement », Saga était tout en sueur, sexy et sensuel, Reita le quitta quelques instants puis revint avec des petits objets à formes bizarres que Saga ne pu distinguer._

« **Reita : **C'est maintenant que les choses intéressantes vont commencer !

**Saga : **Oh ouii !

**Reita : …**Tu sais que t'excite grave là ?

**Saga : ***smile* mais bien sur ! »

_Reita prit un mini tube de lubrifiant (qu'il a eu gratross parce qu'il a trop acheté ^^) en mouilla ses doigts et pénétra Saga, qui se cambra sous cette si soudaine attention, Reita ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avec ça, le lubrifiant à été pour quelques chose. Saga était tout excité, puis le poussin(Reita) retira ses doigts et les remplaça par…_

« **Saga : **c'est des … GODES ?

**Reita : **vouiii ! »

Et pas n'importe lesquelles, avec une fonction de vibro masseur, qu'il appliqua sans attendre.

« **Saga : **Putain Rei han…je vais…venir…

**Reita : **Déjà ? Je savais pas que c'était aussi efficace ! Quoi que, c'est mieux ! »

_Reita se replongea dans le cou de Saga mais en même temps le masturbait, ce fit une réelle décharge de plaisir pour le plus jeune, une avalanche de plaisir intense s'abattit sur lui. Saga appela Rei pour qu'il lui fasse face, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et le fixa…puis lui roula une pelle pas possible, un baiser encore plus brutal qu'avant, il le mordait presque ! Reita en bandait tellement que c'était génial !_

« **Saga : **R-rei l-là je peux plus tenir*quelques larmes aux coins des yeux* »

_Reita lui sourit en essuyant ces larmes, puis ce positionna entre les jambes de son…amant ?_

_Le bandé souffla sur son membre tendu ce le qui fit crier, puis il se mit à le lécher ne laissant rien, comme une grande sucette qui n'est rien qu'à lui mais ceci ne dura pas longtemps, Saga se lâcha finalement dans la bouche de Rei…_

_Il reprenait difficilement son souffle parce que les godes, eux, étaient encore en lui. Mais Reita les retira finalement et se déshabilla._

« **Saga : **Pourquoi tu m'as attaché, je voulais te déshabiller moi ! *mine faussement boudeuse*

**Reita : **Tu veux dire que ce que je t'ai fait ne t'as pas plus ?

**Saga : **Oh si ! aller fais moi un petit streap tease ! please !

**Reita : **Mais avec plaisir ! »

_Reita retira un à un ses vêtements avec une lenteur très frustrante, surtout pour Saga qui rebandait, décidément le bandé lui faisait beaucoup d'effets de ce style là. Ceci fini, Rei se retrouva aussi nu qu'un ver, et re-embrassa Saga, encore et encore…Reita prit un des godes qu'il avait acheté et le fit rentrer en lui, laissant s'échapper un soupire de bien être. Par la suite il pénétra Saga, celui-ci étant déjà préparé par les sex toys, ne sentie presqu'aucune douleurs alors Rei commença de va-et-vient régulier. En ayant aucune douleur Saga donna des coups de bassin pour faire accélérer le rythme, ce que le bandé accepta avec un sourire, il donna des coups plus violents, encore et encore, à tel point que Saga en saignait…_

« **Reita : **Putain Saga tu saigne !

**Saga : **a-aiiie…mal…

**Reita : **han *godes ^^* j-je vais essayer de me…me retirer

**Saga : **mais...!

**Reita : **T'en reveu ?

**Saga : **Oui ! »

_Et encore un sourire 100% pervers – made in REita s'étira sur son visage et il recommença ses coups, plus rapidement cette fois jusqu'à se vraiment lâcher à l'intérieur du « blessé ». Rei se retira, puis retira le gode qui l'a « stimulé »._

« **REita : **Alors ça t'as plus ?

**Saga : **TRo !

**REita : **Ok bon bah je te laisse ! *rigole et commence à s'en aller*

**Saga : **non…r-rei…j-j'ai mal…

**Reita : ***s'approche du lit et s'assoie sur le bord* c'est toi qui en a redemandé.

**Saga : **O-oui mais y a aussi mes p-poignées…rei, retire les s't'auplait

**REita : **oui d'ac !*soupirant* »

_Reita retira avec mécontentement les menottes puis regarda attentivement, un liquide foncé coulait le long de ces poignets…ce n'est quand même pas ? _

« **REita : **OH my god !

**Saga : **encore? !

**Reita: **Mais non, c'est tes poignées ! ! ! Mais t'as fait vraiment une flotte de sangs !

**Saga : **A qui la faute !...rei…vient…sinon je te pique une aut' copine et puis tu seras forcé de revenir ici !

**REita : **ha ha ha !* s'allonge coté de lui et le prend dans ces bras* t'aura pas besoin de faire ça croie moi *en léchant le sang qui s'en allait des cicatrices aux mains*saga…sors avec moi…

**Saga : **…t'es sérieux ?

**REita : **Oui ! Par contre je veux pas d'infidélité !

**Saga : **Voyons c'est pas mon genre…dans une relation sérieuse !

**Reita : **Et la notre le sera ?

**Saga : **Je l'espère oui…rien que de regarder ta face de bandé me fait bander !

**REita : ***ironique*ha ha ! quel jeu de mot…donc t'es d'ac ?

**Saga : **t'es trop beau pour te dire non ! »

_Reita le prit contre son torse et ils se sont endormi comme ça…après tout ce genre de nuit allait arriver souvent…très souvent même !^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

_Ce chap m'as un peu épuisé, j'avais pas l'inspi pour certain passage, en tout cas je pense que je vous ai pas trop dessus ! Si c'est le cas mettez un view et si ça vous a plus aussi !_

_A la prochaine ! ! ^^_


End file.
